Wreck-It Ralph Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! Come on in! Good to see you, good to see you... You too, little fella! This is the Community Portal. It's a place where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects made to benefit the wiki. (In a way, it's like Game Central Station!) To see the most recent discussions made at/about this page (or to start one yourself), click the talk option in the edit dropdown. (Note that discussions can also take place at some places listed below. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Make sure all information discussed on the community and posted on the pages is strictly canon. Any cameos should have a screenshot of them and proof of their voice actor, because there have been so many false cameos created, and any shipping other than canon should be kept to the fanon wiki. We appreciate your help, and we can use all that we can get! If you feel like helping out, but don't know how to start, try clicking on the random page button, then improving that page as much as you can. Even little edits go a long way! New to this wiki? Or all wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * You can learn more about Wreck-It Ralph Wiki's rules at Wreck-It Ralph Wiki:Policies. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. Many help pages are hosted on Community Central which is wiki about Wikia. You can search for help pages there, too. * You can make test edits at the sandbox. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. * If you're hankering for something more advanced, you can look at ' ' or some ' ' (particularly special pages in the maintenance section) to find lists of certain articles automatically detected as falling into certain groups that might require editing. Some of these are listed below. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the talk tab of this page, or ' '. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Look out for false cameo pages and mark them for deletion. * Make edits to the pages at ' ', if they need the edits Insights is suggesting. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * You can create user subpages for purposes like testing (for instance, for a personal sandbox) or writing drafts of pages that aren't ready to go public yet (which can then be moved to the main when finished by using the option in the edit dropdown for the page) * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community